Counting
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: Christina Grimmie song. After defeating Xemnas for the last time, Sora and Riku sit in the world of darkness, missing their home. Sora thinks about how much he misses the girl waiting at home for them.


**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Yes, I'm writing yet another KH one-chapter-story.**

**By the way…since most of you probably won't know who Christina Grimmie is (but if you've seen the awesome "Just a Dream" cover on Youtube with Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider, she's the girl.), her Youtube channel is zeldaxlove64.**

A boy with brown, spiky hair was sitting on a beach. It was a beach that he and his silver haired best friend had never seen before in person. It was dark. It was cold. And what made it worse was the fact that they were without their other friends.

Sora's blue eyes glanced over at Riku, who was – somehow – asleep, seeming somewhat unfazed by their ordeal. What could you really expect from him? He had been around darkness; he was used to it. Spending sometime in the world of darkness shouldn't be that much of a stretch. But Sora didn't know what was going through Riku's mind at that moment. All he could think about was who he missed the most.

The girl who was waiting for the two of them.

That was the one thing that kept him from sleeping like his friend that lay next to him.

_I can't fall asleep tonight; I'm not the same without you since I've been gone, since I've been gone._

Even if he couldn't succumb to unconsciousness, Sora just lay flat on his back, resting his head on his palms in his iconic, nonchalant matter. Thankful that Riku's oceanic eyes wouldn't be able to see him and be able to use this event as a way to tease him for months to come, Sora let a few clear tears fall from his lonely ones.

_When I lay down at night, nobody seems to catch the tears I cry. I can't wait to be home, wait to be home._

As he thought about Kairi, as well as a few wandering thoughts about his animal best buds, he was truly able to think about how much farther he was physically from her than he was in the numerous worlds he had visited.

_A million more miles till I get to see you; a thousand more minutes I know I'll have to get through._

In one part of his mind, he actually was trying to count. Some of his irrational mathematics stumbled out in whispers.

"Is everybody really a million miles away from us?" he asked himself naively. He tried to at least count how many worlds away she might be – but even that was too hard for the Keyblade bearer to figure out.

_[I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you…_

_A hundred more thoughts of us to consume me;_

"Ha, there will be more than one hundred," he chuckled softly.

_Too many steps till you're right in front of me; [I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you…_

Even with his grief and lonliness, Sora still couldn't help but look back over at Riku, who wasn't making even the slightest motion at all, but was able to snore like a bear. The spiky haired hero smirked and shook his head.

_I keep the company, but most days I'm still lonely without you here, without you here._

_I try to do my thing, but I just might go insane without you near, without you near._

Before taking a break from his algebraic break, he asks himself why his musical thoughts are repeating words. Was the record playing in his head having some lagging problems?

_A million more miles till I get to see you; a thousand more minutes I know I'll have to get through._

_[I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you…_

_A hundred more thoughts of us to consume me;_

"I need to remind myself to edit that number later," Sora thought aloud.

_Too many steps till you're right in front of me; [I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you…_

And as much as both he and Riku would've hated to put Kairi in any danger, it was a little late for that at this point. Besides, especially if the three of them had been benevelontly together throughout the whole journey, it would've been more fun – like in Pokemon!

_If you could travel the worlds with me I'd feel so complete; we'd have the time of our lives._

_Right now!_

At this point, Sora was hoping that some light would just appear to take him and Riku back home. Back home, where they could finally take a shower and brush their teeth. Back home, where they could sleep in a clean bed for once.

Back home, where their friends were.

Where Kairi was.

"But until then…"

_I keep waiting…_

…_a little longer…._

…_to be by your side._

Just then, Riku decided to open his eyes – very subtly, because even in his subconscious, he knew there was something Sora was doing at that moment that would be very useful in the future.

And…his friend was still crying a little. Perfect thing to wake up to, right?

"Sora, are you crying about missing Kairi?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Not even trying to cover it up, Sora sniffled and nodded. The tiniest of smiles was brought to his face by the pleasant feeling of his soft, brown spikes brushing against his fingertips.

"Well, I forgot to mention this to you, but I found something that I think is probably for you," Riku confessed slyly. This made his friend jolt up like the cold water that splashed in front of them had just drenched hm.

"What? Did somebody send me something? What is it?" he giddily pressured Riku.

Riku held up a clear, green bottle with a piece of paper rolled up inside. "This."

"A note…" Sora stated, taking the bottle into his hands and gingerly pinching the paper as he lifted it out so as not to crumple it. Riku watched intently as Sora read through the letter that had been written so many days ago.

Once he finished, something unexpected happened. He looked up, and there was that bright light he had been hoping for during the last few minutes. As the two teenagers narrowed their eyes to see what was beyond the light, they saw their home. They saw their best friends, standing around, just waiting for the two to arrive home.

"That light," Riku mused.

"A door to light," Sora whispered. After months and months of partially searching for this door, he had finally found it. All thanks to Kairi the poet.

He jumped to his feet, the letter still in his left hand. He held his right hand out to Riku. "We'll go together." After all, if Riku wasn't home with him too, then the point of the majority of Sora's travels was a waste.

Nodding, Riku took it without hesitation. Together, they walked into the light.

_A million more miles till I get to see you; a thousand more minutes I know I'll have to get through…_

Sora counted the steps the two took until the light enveloped them. Five.

_[I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you…_

_A hundred more thoughts of us to consume me; too many steps till you're right in front of me; [I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you._

As Sora and Riku fell through the sky of Destiny Islands, the wind rushed through their hair and their clothes. When they plummeted into the sea, they didn't care if they got wet. It was the water they hadn't seen nor felt in what felt like an eternity.

_A million more miles till I get to see you; a thousand more minutes I know I'll have to get through…_

_[I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you…_

_A hundred more thoughts of us to consume me; too many steps till you're right in front of me; [I'm] counting my way back to you, back to you._

And as he swam to the shore where _she_ was waiting, the number of steps he had to count before reaching her diminished to zero.

And he knew that what was written on that piece of paper would stay with him forever, no matter what.

In the days to come, every morning that he woke up in his old bed, he would repeat the note to himself while gazing out the window into the panorama that was – and is – Destiny Islands.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky – one sky…

"…One destiny."

**I was writing this between 11:45 PM-12:35 AM.**

**And I know I left out the last chorus, but I didn't feel I needed to put it in there.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Now before I go, I have to say this one final thing…**

**CHRISTINA GRIMMIE RAWKS! (that's how she spells "rocks" so yeah.)**


End file.
